The Chosen Daughter Bella Potter
by Evadeen
Summary: Bella is Harry P.'s only daughter. She goes to visit her uncle, Charlie  Swan  Weasley who lives in Forks. Set in Twilight. Bella is a 7th year, Harry: DADA teacher Ginny: Charms. E/B Triwizard Tournament. Please review. Even if it is flames.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Chosen Daughter, Bella Potter**

**Summery: I am changing D.H. a little bit. Harry is 19 and Ginny is 18, before Harry left they got married and Ginny got pregnant. Around the same time Bellitrix and Voldemort had an affair and she got pregnant. The night of the final battle, when the sun was rising and the moon was setting both children were born. Isabella Molly Lillian Potter was born facing the sun and became the instrument of all things good and pure, which meant she could change into any creature and have all the good essence. Tom Marvolo Piddle Jr. was born facing the moon and became the instrument of all things evil and had the same powers as Bella but the exact opposite. Bella and Tom both were born with scars, Bella's is in the shape of a sun with a lily bloom in it on her right elbow with vines climbing up and down her arm. Tom's is in the shape of a moon with a crow in it on his left elbow with thorns climbing up and down his arm. A prophecy was made that night by Trelawney. It says that they will have unmatchable powers but when the balance is at stake there will be a battle worse then the last.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! All this is J.K. Rowling's and Stephenie Meyer's brilliant ideas.**


	2. The Move

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. **I wish I did. **But** **I OWN NOTHING!**

The Move

Bpov

I wanted to see Uncle Charlie, and Mum agreed with me. So Dad was powerless against us. As long as I called every so often and kept up with my studies, I was allowed to go. Charlie was thrilled. He loved when I came to visit, it gave him an excuse to go all out with magic, and we got in multiple prank wars.

I was bringing my trunk with school books, my beautiful and rare black snowy owl with a white heart on her forehead, Lovillia. A picture of Hogwarts, my home since I was born. My muggle clothes, my IPod, and my 10 ¼ willow wand with unicorn and vela hair, phoenix feather core.

"_Harry Hun. Can you go get Bells?_" I heard Mum tell Dad, by listening through the extendable ear I had hooked up to a speaker.

"_Course Gin," _There was a pause, no doubt him walking to the bottom of the steps.

"BELLSBY! TIME TO GO!" He shouted, followed by the sound of Mum hitting him on the head. I laughed as I heard Dad ask. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For being a git. You know what I ment." Mum answered.

"COMING!" I said putting my hair up, and looking in the mirror. I have a mixture of Mum's blue eyes and Dad's green eyes, Mum's freckles and hair color, I'm at metamorphmagious (don't know if I spelled that right), and for some bizarre reason had a Sun and Lily shaped scar on my elbow. When I am around muggles I keep it hidden, but when I am around wizards I wear it proudly to show who I am. I had over heard Mum and Dad talking one night and found out there was a prophecy about me and someone else. Just like there was for Dad and Voldemort. Creepy huh? I ran down the stairs, my trunk flying behind me, Lovillia in one hand and my wand in the other.

"Accio Stardust." I said and my broom was in my hand in an instant.

"Are you all ready to go?" Mum asked.

"Yup, anything I need to know?"

"Yes, Uncle Charlie changed his last name to Swan and used a spell to change his appearance so…." Dad tried to explain.

"No former Death Eaters could come after him." I rolled my eyes; I swear sometimes Dad is worse than what they told me Mad-eye was like. I took the picture from Mum so I could metamorph. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"Can I a least keep my eyes the same color?" I asked. I hated changing my eye color around family. I made me feel all weird.

"Sure." Dad replied. I changed my hair from red to brown/mahogany, my skin to porcelain, and left my eyes and height be.

"Perfect. We'll miss you Bells." Mum said, giving me a hug.

"You get in any trouble, and I do mean ANY trouble. You call us right away. Got that?" Dad asked after Mum released me. When Dad said call he ment send a patronous, we don't own a phone. My patronous is a little weird; it is a lion and a lamb. It is cool cause I can send two different messages at once but weird cause I am the only witch that has two.

"Love you." I said, walking back over to my things, purposely not answering Dad.

"Bella, Promise." Dad brought out his _"I mean it."_ voice.

"Bye." I said before disappearating.

"BELLA!" Dad yelled.

"Fine…promise." I just barely got out. "Uncle Charlie!" I yelled launching my self at him to give him a hullo hug.

"Bloody Hell Bella." He choked out from my death grip.

"Well Hullo to you too." I said

**********Time skip************

"Bells, wake up." Charlie prodded me with his wand.

"Go away, still sleeping." I murmured. I don't want to get up.

"Aguamenti." He said.

"AH! AH! Cold Water! COLD WATER!" I screamed jumping out of bed. Charlie was on the floor laughing. I growled. "Ha ha so funny. Expelliarmis." I said disarming him.

"Potroni Sofash!" I said casting the tickling spell I made.

"AH stop it!" He said trying to get away. I made it worse.

"Let me change that dump truck you call a car into a motorcycle and I will stop."

"You are worse then your Mum!" I amped up the power. "Fine, fine just don't tell her."

"Thanks." I stopped and shooed Charlie out so I could get dressed. I decided to wear my 'Sweet Sweet Revenge' green, long sleeve shirt, camo skinny jeans, high pigtails, yellow converse all stars, no lace shoes and my locket. I slipped my wand in my pocket to use on the truck.

"Bye Uncle C!" I called running out the door. Changing the truck to a bike on the way.

"Don't forget you are posing as my daughter, and you used to live in phoenix."

"Got it!" I called as I slipped my wand in my leather arm holder. Then slipped on my riding jacket, tinted helmet and tucked my hair inside the helmet. I smirked. Time for a show.


	3. AN so super sorry all stories paused

**A/N Really sorry**

Ok so I have a lot of things going on right now, and my mom wants me to take a break for a while. but I swear when I come back I will post like 3 chapters mabey. I have 8 of the chapters for Chosen Daughter in a notebook and by the time I come back on there will probably be more. I will get them all on as soon as I can. Soooooooo sorry.

~AmoliaJosephinia~


	4. AN sorry but it is important

**A/N sorry I know that these are the worst but it is the fastest way to send news fast.**

**Heyollas everyone! I am going to be back with more stories! YYYYYYYEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! I HAVE BEEN WRITING DEPRIVED! I MISS THIS CITE SO MUCH!**

**Sorry about the name change but the only way I was allowed to keep writing was to change it. I will try to get as many new chapters out as I can but that might not be a ton. I have practice 3 times a day 2 work outs in the pool and 1 workout on land all totaling 5 HOURS. That is a lot of time! Sorry this is only an A/N but I will have more out soon. **


	5. Meet tthe New Girl

Disclaimer! HEY! I don't own nothing! Thank gosh others do!

Chapter 2: Meet the New Girl

Apov

"Which one? Which One!" I was trying to decide which outfit to wear for the first day of Forks High School. It was between a knee length brown turtle neck sweater dress, black leggings and brown ankle boots; and a light blue peasant blouse with dark wash jeans and black sling backs. I quickly looked to see which looked better. 1st choice it is, if I were to wear the blouse it would have gotten stained. I went to grab it but got pulled into a vision instead.

_**VISION**_

_We were in the school parking lot._

_That is everyone but Carlisle, Esme, and Edward._

_All of a sudden a motorcycle comes barreling into the parking lot._

_The rider ,who was wearing a riding jacket, cameo skinny jeans and a tinted helmet making me unable to tell who is was, was looking straight ahead and headed towards one of the only open parking spots left when a car started for it too. The rider picked up speed and shot over a piece of propped up plywood into the air, did a vertical 360 _

_spin before landing and cutting the engine in the spot they had been headed for _

_from the beginning. Everyone was gaping at the rider and Emmett made a comment about how the new guy had some moves. Rose and I turned on them and asked how they knew it was a guy. They, Jaz and Emmet, said only a guy could do that and we just watched as the rider took off the helmet letting two high brown ponytails cascade down her back till they reached mid-back. She then removed the riding jacket to reveal a super cute, long sleeve green shirt that said 'Sweet, Sweet Revenge', when she looked over the parking lot we saw that she had these really pretty emerald-blue eyes, and full uneven lips. She then pulled open the seat to her motorcycle._

_**END VISION**_

I squealed loudly and quickly got ready for school. Pulling my unsuspecting husband and sister, who grabbed and dragged her husband, to the car and screaming for Edward to hurry up with his moping and get downstairs. He grumbled something about "how could someone so tiny be so loud and annoying" causing me to stick my tongue out at him in response. And started singing the annoying song in my head at top volume. (For any one who doesn't know what the annoying song is, just look up 'the song that gets on every bodies nerves'. you will find it pretty dang fast) I got another flash about this girl and quickly blocked out my mind from Edward.

_**VISION**_

_We were sitting at our normal lunch table and the new girl started walking_

_Over. Edward looked over at her as I waved at her to grab her attention._

_He turned and I saw how his eyes showed how the world shifted in his mind_

_She had become the center of his whole world. He finally found his mate! Yeah!_

_**END VISION**_

"Alice what was that?" he asked suspiciously.

Dang it he can't see this! He would run away and Esme would be heartbroken.

"Oh, nothing." I said skipping over to the car.

By the time we got to school I had started singing the annoying song even louder as well as 'I'm sexy and I know it.'

"Alright! Alright! I am going to class, Alice! You can stop!" He said rushing out of the car and into the school.

"What's wrong with him?" Emmett asked. I waited until Edward was out of hearing range to answer.

"I needed to get rid of him so I was singing the annoying song and 'I'm sexy and I know it'."

"Why did you need to get rid of him" Rose asked cautiously. I check my vision to see when the new girl would arrive.

"You'll find out in 3…2…1…" We heard the sound of a motorcycle coming closer to school at an extremely fast pace.

"What's that?" Jas asked. The new kid came barreling into view and made a sharp turn into the parking lot. I wouldn't have been able to tell if the new kid was a girl or a guy without my vision because she had on a riding jacket, camo jeans, and a tinted helmet, which as I knew was where she had stuffed all her hair. She was looking for a parking spot and headed towards one of the last open spots when another car started for it. She picked up her speed and sped over a piece of plywood that was on a slant, shot into the air, did a 360 vertical spin before landing and cutting the engine in the spot she had been aiming for. Rose, Emmett, and Jas along with the rest of the student body were gaping.

"DUDE! New guy has some moves!" Emmett laughed. Jas agreed I turned on them.

"How do you know it's a guy?" I asked. Rose sided with me. The boys looked at me incredulously.

"Only a guy could do that." Emmett said slowly like he was explaining to someone metalling handicapped.

"Sorry sweetheart," Jas said to me, "but he is right."

I huffed, and then laughed. "Oh yeah? Watch." I said pointing over to the rider, who was getting off their bike. She reached up to undo the neck strap and lifted the helmet off her head. Two high brown pigtails uncurled and cascaded down to about mid back. All the boys were now gaping at her and the girls giving her envious looks. She unzipped her riding jacket to reveal a super cute, long sleeved green shirt that said 'Sweet, Sweet Revenge'. She turned around and we saw she had these really pretty emerald-blue eyes. She pulled open the seat of her bike to get her things out.

"See, she's a girl. So ha! Rose, Want to go with me to meet her?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Sure." The boys looked at her like she was crazy. "Anyone who can prove these boys wrong, no matter how easy that is, is a friend of mine." She said glaring at our husbands. We started over to her.

**A/N:**

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't been posting but my swim season is almost up so I should have more time. Plus I have a lot of long weekends and such. So I hope to be posting more soon. I mean really you all should see how much I have written in my notebook! I just haven't been able to get to a computer lately. 3 type soon**

**~EVADEEN~ **


End file.
